


Butterflies

by LippiLions19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Branding, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LippiLions19/pseuds/LippiLions19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot piece i amy eventually add on to<br/>NOT BETA READ<br/>NOT EDITED<br/>MAY EDIT LATER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

I’m back in the chains. Impossible I escaped, hadn’t I? No, He forced me out, out past the wall. Then why was I back? I could see Him coming towards me; He had a branding iron in his hand, the end shaped like a butterfly. I screamed, someone slapped me; I wiggled, someone held me down; I shook, they let me. The red-hot tip of the iron was almost touching me, I could feel the heat emanating off of it in waves. It was strangely beautiful; the way the wings of the insect had been formed from the thinnest of strips of metal possible. I looked on, mesmerized, as He pressed it into the center of my chest right over my heart. He sat there laughing at my pain until…

I sat up with a start, “Just a dream, just a dream Anthia. Shake it off.” I whispered out loud. Except it wasn’t a dream I reminded my self gently stroking the scar the iron had left. It didn’t hurt anymore and had healed into a silvery scar against my tanned skin. I felt a hand on my back and slowly lay back down onto my bed. I rolled onto my side and saw the sleepy silver eyes of Kane. He smiled and pulled me closer to his lean chest. I curled into him and started to unwind from the nightmare.

“What was it this time my love?” Kane asked gently, aware of my long history of dreams.

“It was Him. It was the day he branded me.” I shivered remembering the steely glint in his golden eyes. Kane rubbed soothing circles into my back. He has heard about this one many times as it is one of the favorites of my subconscious. 

That day He brought more of them with them then ever before. I was hanging from the wall of my cell by my hands; it was pitch black and very cold. He likes to open the door quickly so the light hurts my eyes, He didn’t disappoint me. Then they came in, in two’s and three’s, till the room was full. The two boys assigned to me would take me down off the wall and lay me out on the table. By this point I was to week to fight them very hard as I had been strung up in the dark for longer then I can remember. I lay shivering on the hard stone table wondering what they were going to do to me today. Was it going to be having my skin flayed off my body and regrown over and over, or maybe shoving white-hot needles through my arms and legs, or maybe he was finial going to kill me. That would be nice. I can’t take it anymore. His eyes slipped over my body, the bastard. I looked back at his eyes. They were like pools of liquid gold, a sure sign of his species, one of the restricted. I was one of them or so they thought, then my eyes betrayed me, they turned pitch black the day I turned sixteen. The interesting give away completely over took the whites of my eyes as well. That’s when they took me. I had been here ever since, though I don’t know exactly how long I’ve been gone. That’s when he took up the iron and then I knew. This was going to be the last day, the last session, the last moments in the dark.

Over time the whites of my eyes had returned though not until I had made it to Kane. After the branding they had cast me out beyond the walls into the unforgiving wastelands. I wandered for days until I stumbled upon a small encampment of others all branded with the butterfly. They taught me about what I was and how to use my gifts.


End file.
